The present invention relates to a helmet mounted display (HMD) system.
The benefits of HMD systems in military and recreational applications are well-known. HMD allows the user to view vehicle, target cueing and other relevant information without having to refocus or look away from the user's surroundings. Many existing military helmet systems, such as aircrew helmets, were designed and manufactured prior to widespread implementation of HMD. Due to the high cost and long period of time required to develop an entirely new helmet system, there is a need for an HMD system that can be easily incorporated into existing military helmet systems, without requiring the redesign of other helmet systems and without interfering with the use of other existing helmet systems, such as visors and night vision goggles (NVG).